Palutena
Palutena (パルテナ Parutena), also known as "Lady Palutena," is the Goddess of Light, rightful ruler of Angel Land, and patron deity of and mother figure to Pit. She is kindhearted and benevolent, as opposed to the cruel and malevolent Medusa. She serves as the leader of her army, and while she never physically aids Pit on the battlefield, she does everything in her power to support him from the sidelines. She is voiced by Ali Hillis in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising, by Aya Hisakawa in the Japanese version of the game, and by Brandy Kopp in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Characteristics Physical Appearance Palutena has the appearance of a 22-year old womanhttps://twitter.com/sora_sakurai/status/186441951845949441 with very long green hair reaching down to her lower legs. She stands at around 5'9" (176 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png), and has an overall elegant and regal appearance, fitting her title as the Goddess of Light. Her main outfit is a relatively simple-looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it. Interestingly, many of Palutena's design choices have parallels to Pit's, such as the gold laurel crown, golden fibula with a red jewel in the center, the vine-like patterns on the hems of her dress, brown-colored footwear, and the various gold accessories. She is typically depicted wielding her weapons of choice, such as a gold staff with a blue handle and a mirror shield. Personality Palutena's personality is not explored much during the first two games, although the general description is that she's a "pure-hearted and kind" goddess who puts her people before her own welfare. Depicted as kind and wise, she is shown to care much about the human race and her personal army, and will go to great lengths keep them safe from harm. Despite her mature appearance, she has been shown to have a playful and mischievous side. Palutena often teases Pit, and even purposely puts him into dangerous situations in order to complete missions. She also has a habit of saying common phrases incorrectly and using complex vocabulary that confuses Pit. Despite this, she gets along swimmingly with Pit and banters with him throughout their adventure. She is shown to be intelligent and knowledgeable, as she helps Pit identify weak points for his foes, and gives him hints for overcoming obstacles. In fact, her information is so useful to Pit that Hades sometimes calls her "Professor Palutena" or "Know-It-All Palutena" during Kid Icarus: Uprising. Relationships Pit Palutena trusts Pit, who is thoroughly loyal and dependable in return. They share a mutually beneficial relationship: Pit does the leg-work and Palutena guides him and aids him in battle. At first, during Uprising, it can be summarized that she has a tendency to take Pit for granted at times. She very well could have obliterated Pit with her "Palutena Glamblaster/Super Goddess Clobberlaser" when using it to destroy Hewdraw, knowing that he was within the destructive vicinity of the attack, and she thinks nothing of using her "Monster Pheromones" to attract monsters to Pit's location, potentially risking his life as both Hewdraw heads were on the loose. However, during Chapter 22, Palutena acknowledges that Pit has made countless sacrifices, both for her and everyone else, revealing that she shares a much deeper bond with him than she lets on. In Chapters 20 and 21, she's overjoyed to see Pit who, in return, is relieved to see she's all right. When Pit is unconscious at the end of Chapter 21, Palutena is distraught as she holds him, which highlights just how much she cares for him. Similarly, during Chapter 15, she mentions that she "wouldn't know what she'd do without Pit," causing Pit to remark how sweet it is, whilst Hades and Viridi pretend to be sickened by the display. In response, Palutena simply says, "you wouldn't know anything about loyalty." The Centurions The Centurions are completely devoted to Palutena and will follow any order, even attacking Pit when she was under the Chaos Kin's control during Chapters 18 and 20. They are willing to risk their lives to protect Palutena, which causes the goddess to only send them into battle when it is absolutely necessary. Medusa Medusa harbors a deep hatred for both Palutena and Pit and aims to completely obliterate them in revenge for her defeat of 25 years ago. Palutena doesn't seem to hate Medusa in return, but she definitely resents her actions against humanity. Their war is what sets the events of the first game. Hades The Master of the Underworld comes across as quite flamboyant, and his flirty attitude towards the goddesses appears to disgust, or at least annoy, Palutena. The goddess tolerates him during the Aurum Invasion, but makes no bones about his defeat when he is revealed to be devouring souls. Hades's attitude, beyond flirting, isn't known, and he generally seems indifferent so long as the Goddess of Light doesn't meddle in his affairs. He often refers to her as "Pretty Palutena" or "Professor Palutena" to tease and annoy her. Oddly enough, Palutena seems to already know Hades as she knows his name without him introducing himself. Viridi Viridi has a grudging respect for Palutena—revealed mostly during Chapters 20 and 21—whereas Palutena seems to respect Viridi as a goddess but is equally against her actions. During the Reset Bomb arc, Palutena clearly states that Viridi is over-stepping her domain and will pay for her actions. When not at odds over humanity, Palutena and Viridi appear to be on civil terms. Palutena's respect for Viridi seems to grow during Chapter 22 when she realizes that she took care of Pit while she was being controlled by the Chaos Kin. Palutena is also aware of Viridi's soft spot for Pit and teases her about it in Chapter 16. Dark Pit Fondly referring to Dark Pit as "Pittoo" and "quite the little scrapper," Palutena initially mentions that his existence is unnatural and he needs to be eliminated. After the battle in Chapter 6, Palutena seems to become more tolerant of Dark Pit and even acknowledges how having two angels is useful as opposed to just one. Dark Pit seems to respect Palutena and, after the events of Chapter 21, realizes she's important to his survival, too. Palutena and Dark Pit grudgingly set aside their differences to assist Pit in Chapter 22 when he's on the verge of dying, showing them to be accepting of each other on a civil level at least. They later save Pit from Hades, and Palutena is the one who grants Dark Pit the Power of Flight in the game's ending, as Viridi had granted hers to Pit. Phosphora Palutena at first seems to respect Phosphora's battle prowess, but she quickly turns antagonistic towards Phosphora when Phosphora offhandedly calls her "Ma'am." Palutena becomes unusually prickly, and defensively asks Phosphora if she's "trying to start something." Phosphora, on the other hand, doesn't really seem to care about Palutena at all, making it a one-sided rivalry. Thanatos Thanatos and Palutena don't have much screen-time together, and as such, they don't really talk much. The only times they have some kind of conversation is when Pit enters the Seafloor Palace and when Palutena asks why Thanatos doesn't outrank Medusa in the Underworld army, with Thanatos avoiding the question. Pandora Pandora seems to have a rivalry with Palutena, such as screaming out that she's not a strategy guide when Palutena asks her about the Mirror of Truth. Palutena acknowledges that Pandora has a certain aura of toughness to maintain as part of the "rules of being a Boss." When Pandora becomes Amazon Pandora, Palutena is understandably surprised by her new appearance. Powers and Abilities Power of Flight Palutena's primary abilities shown in the games are utilitarian, such as granting Pit the Power of Flight. This power only lasts five minutes, limited by Pit's tolerance of the Power of Flight. Power to Transform People Palutena has demonstrated the ability to transform people into entirely new forms. She used this power to transform Medusa into a monstrous cyclops due to her actions against humanity, and in Chapter 20 of Uprising, Viridi reveals that Palutena, under the control of the Chaos Kin, turned Pit into a ring. Battle While she is mostly supporting, Palutena is shown to be quite adept offensively as well. Palutena is the boss of Chapter 20 in Uprising, being controlled by the Chaos Kin, which must be destroyed while not harming the already weak Palutena. Defeating her instead of the Chaos Kin will result in a game over. Powers in Anime Shorts In Palutena's Revolting Dinner, Palutena is revealed to be a potions master, as she is able to (unintentionally) make vegetables into animate beings through an overdose of her potion. Later she uses her "Power of Caging" to try to stop the mutant carrots. After she learns that the potion can be washed off she uses her "Power of Maelstrom" to make it rain. Other Powers In Uprising, Palutena grants Pit grind rails, food, and vehicles to aid him in his quest. She is also responsible for arrows that guide Pit through levels (a power made possible through her "Palutena Super Sensor," as she calls it), and can expose weak spots on enemies such as Aurum ships (which she calls her "Power of Weak-Point Exposure"). She also says in one of the flight paths in Chapter 10 that her Power of Cooling keeps Pit from burning to a crisp because of the lava. Appearances Kid Icarus Prior to the start of the game, Palutena banished the cruel Medusa and turned her into a horrible monster. When Medusa took over Skyworld and imprisoned Palutena, Pit gathered the Three Sacred Treasures to defeat Medusa. Palutena additionally gave Pit a Sacred Bow with her last amount of energy for Pit to break out of his prison in the Underworld and to defeat his enemies. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Here, Palutena charges Pit with the quest to recover the Three Sacred Treasures and prepare for the coming of Orcos. Kid Icarus: Uprising Palutena entrusts Pit with the First Blade and the Power of Flight. She acts as the "Mission Control" for Pit, giving him information and suggestions. She appears quite knowledgeable about nearly everything that Pit comes across. With this, her personality comes out a lot more than in previous games. She appears to enjoy teasing Pit, who seems to take it in good humor. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, Palutena is possessed by the Chaos Kin who uses her to attack humanity for the next three years while sealing away Pit's soul in a ring. She acts like a completely different character while the Chaos Kin possesses her. Eventually, it is revealed that she's possessed before the Chaos Kin escapes to the Chaos Vortex with Palutena's soul, turning the goddess's body to stone. Though restored to normal, Palutena finds Pit is mortally wounded and has Dark Pit help her bring Pit back from the verge of death. 'Super Smash Bros. Series' :For more information, see Palutena (Super Smash Bros.). Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palutena appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in The Subspace Emissary, the game's extensive Adventure Mode, where she gives Pit a new Bow in order to fight the Subspace Army, having the honor of being the only non-playable ally character in the story. She also appears in Pit's Final Smash, Palutena's Army, where she summons Centurions to attack Pit's enemies. She's even featured as an collectible trophy, only given once the player has completed the event titled "Cleaning house in Skyworld." It is in Brawl that Palutena's design gets updated to the modern look she has now. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U At E3 2014, Palutena was announced to be a playable character in the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. franchise. Unlike every other character in the game, she can choose between three completely unique customization options for all four of her special attacks. Trophy Information Super Smash Bros. Brawl The ruling goddess of Angel Land. Palutena showered the earth with rays of light, using her powers for the good of mankind. But Medusa, who in her hate for mankind was banished to the underworld, makes war on Palutena and wins, capturing and holding the goddess deep within a temple. Palutena entrusts Pit with a sacred bow and the task of defeating Medusa. Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/Wii U (Palutena) In Kid Icarus: Uprising, the goddess of light uses telepathy to communicate and grants miracles to support Pit on his adventure. In Smash Bros., she has special moves like Warp and Heavenly Light at her disposal. She's very adaptable—you can customize her into a long- or close-range fighter! Super Smash Bros. For 3DS (Palutena (Alt.)) Palutena's Reflect Barrier side special deflects any attacks and projectiles that come at her from the front. Unlike other reflective moves, you can leave this barrier in place and it will keep reflecting. If you really want to ruin someone's day, you can push him or her over an edge using this move. Super Smash Bros. For Wii U (Palutena (Alt.)) Palutena's Reflect Barrier side special deflects any attacks and projectiles that come at her from the front. Unlike others' reflective moves, she can move a bit while this barrier is active. If you really want to ruin someone's day, you can push him or her over an edge using this move. Super Smash Bros. For 3DS/Wii U (Black Hole Laser) Palutena's Final Smash. After doing a divine twirl, she creates a black hole in front of her, drawing in her opponents. When she's got 'em where she wants 'em, she follows up with a wide laser beam that reaches from one edge of the screen to the other. It even changes direction slightly, just in case someone managed to avoid the black hole. Other Appearances Kid Icarus Anime She appears as one of the main protagonists in Thanatos Rising, where she assists Pit in trying to defeat Thanatos. Her first action is to warn Pit of Thanatos's imminent attack on a nearby city. Pit swears to defeat him. Later, when giving chase to Thanatos, Palutena gives Pit "her Power of Flight" to catch up. When Pit loses track of him, Palutena suggests a shortcut through a nearby valley. As she guides him through, Pit asks if she's sure about this. After replying about "not having faith," Palutena continues to guide him despite being "rusty." Palutena is the main character in her own two-episode anime, Palutena's Revolting Dinner. During the anime, she accidentally brings a group of carrots to life, causing them to sprout limbs. They quickly go on a rampage, forcing her to summon rain to eventually defeat their combined, giant form. In the end, Palutena tells Pit that they will be going out to dinner instead. During Medusa's Revenge, Palutena reveals her history with the Goddess of Darkness but does not play an overly major role beyond confronting Medusa when she attacks the humans. Super Mario Maker Alongside Pit and Dark Pit, Palutena makes an appearance as an unlockable costume. To unlock her, the player must clear the 100 Mario Challenge on Normal or higher, or scan their Palutena amiibo. Yoshi's Woolly World By scanning the Palutena amiibo to their game, the player can obtain a Palutena costume for Yoshi in Yoshi's Woolly World. Idol Descriptions Palutena The goddess of light and ruler of Skyworld. Palutena guides Pit through most of his journey, using her powers to help him protect the humans of the surface world from her archnemesis, Medusa, goddess of the Underworld. Chaos Kin and Palutena The Chaos Kin binds Palutena to its will, manipulating her form like a foul puppet. By doing so, the Chaos Kin simultaneously shields itself and forces Pit to attack the very goddess he serves. Petrified Palutena After Pit defeats the possessed Palutena, the Chaos Kin is unable to escape with the goddess. She turns her body to stone at the last moment, so the Chaos Kin can flee into the Chaos Vortex with only her soul. Palutena (Rare) Despite her reputation for wisdom and mercy, little is known about the history and motivations behind the goddess Palutena. What she lacks in military might, she makes up for in her brave champion, Pit. Gallery Palutenakiart.png|Palutena, as she appears in the original Kid Icarus. DMG-KA-INST-06.jpg|Palutena as seen in Of Myth and Monsters's manual. Palutena's Portraits.png|Palutena's portraits. Palutena in Smash Bros Wii U 3DS (E3 2014) Palutena_SSB4_Official_Art.jpg|Illustration of Palutena for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Pit 070809a-l.jpg|Palutena from Super Smash Bros. Brawl during Pit's Final Smash. PalutenaBrawl.png|Palutena from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Palutenapgportraits.png|Palutena's portraits from Palutena's Guidance. Palutenaalt.png|Palutena's alternate costumes from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. Palutenastock.png|Palutena's stock icons from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U. Palutenaamiibo.jpg|Palutena's amiibo figure. Palutena.jpg|AR Card of Palutena. Paulatena (special).jpg|AR Card of Palutena (Rare). 057-AKDP1.jpg|AR Card of Petrified Palutena. 056-AKDP.jpg|AR Card of Chaos Kin and Palutena. Anime-photo-shaft-large.jpg Chaos kin steals Palutena's Soul.png Palutena Possessed.png Trivia *Palutena's character is likely based off of the Greek goddess Athena: her staff and shield are a staple of Athena's classical appearance, and in Greek mythology, Athena is the goddess responsible for transforming Medusa into a monster, just as Palutena had done to Medusa prior to the events of the original Kid Icarus. **Additionally, the name "Palutena" may come from "Pallas Athena," which was usually given as the Greek goddess's full title. ***It is also possible that Palutena is a corruption of parthena, which means "virgin" in Greek. This is based from the katakana of parthena which is パルテナ (PARUTENA). *Palutena appears to have a knack for mixing up phrases and names. For example, she refers to "Super Smash Brothers" as "Super Bash Sisters," and instead of "Every rose has its thorn," she says "Every coral has its thorns." Whenever Pit corrects her, she always insists she's right. *Palutena is one of three bosses that can instantly defeat Pit, the others being the Great Sacred Treasure and Hades. *Despite her young appearance, she is sensitive when it comes to her age and strongly dislikes being called "ma'am." *Food never seems to be far from Palutena's mind, and she proves to have an eccentric love of exotic cuisine: **Chapter 2: "If you're not careful, we're going to be having barbecued angel tonight. And while spicy angel wings sound tasty, I'd best get you out of there." - In response to the prospect of Pit being struck by lightning. **Chapter 8: "...although, when prepared correctly, octopus can actually be quite delicious" - While a Space Kraken is attacking Pit. **Chapter 10: "I just remembered; Phoenix eggs make the most divine omelettes" - As she nearly steers Pit's flight path into an arcing jet of Lava. **Chapter 11: "I've heard that the Forces of Nature are actually quite tasty... Apparently, they're especially delicious when paired with a hard cheese." - Responding to Pit's hunger References de:Palutena es:Palutena Category:Characters Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Gods Category:Protagonists Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Kid Icarus Anime Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Goddess Category:Friends Category:Palutena's Army Category:Kid Icarus Category:Bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters